secretsofmemoriafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dorf Raubach
Allgemeines Das Dorf Raubach ist ein Menschen Dorf am Rande des Dunkelelfen Königreiches Neo'Sethures. Das Dorf liegt neben einem Fluss welcher als Bach begann. Der Bürgermeister des Dorfes trägt den Namen Algor Raubach. Geschichte Dorf Raubach wurde kurz vor dem großen Krieg und der großen Trennung von Marik Raubach und seiner Familie erbaut. Familie Raubach zog mit Freunden und Verwandten von Raufels in den Norden da sie es in der Stadt mit all ihren Problemen nicht mehr aushielten. Sie ließen sich an einem schönen Bach auf einer Lichtung nieder , begannen die Bäume zu fällen und errichten mit der Zeit die ersten Häuser. mit der Zeit kamen weitere in das Idyllische kleine Raubach. Sie begannen Felder zu sähen, Brot zu backen und mit Raufels zu handeln. Es war ein schönes Leben in Raubach, bis der Krieg langsam ausbrach. Erst fühlten sie sich sicher im Süden lag Raufels, nicht weit von ihnen und selbst die große Stadt Alostesia wäre im Osten schnell zu erreichen falls der Feind angreifen würden. Der Krieg zog sich einige Jahre und die Welt veränderte sich. Die Dunkelelfen von Neo'Sethures kamen immer näher, sie eroberten von Norden aus die Königreiche der Menschen, sie lagen schon bald in der Mitte der Gefechte. Dahin war der Traum vom Idyllischen Leben in Raubach und am Ende des Krieges war das Dorf nur noch eine Ruine in welcher sich Banditen versteckten. Die überlebenden der Familie versteckte sich in Raufels, oder zumindest in dem was davon übrig war bis der Krieg endete. Die Götter schienen die Gebete der Völker zu erhören und die Erde begann sich zu öffnen und den Kontinent trennte, zuerst war es natürlich ein Schreck für alle doch die Trennung brachte die Völker dazu sich nicht weiter auszumerzen. Die Familie ging zurück nach Raubach um zu sehen was nun mit dem Ort sei und sahen das die Veränderung der Welt aus dem Bach einen Fluss machte, die Strömung schien viele Trümmer weg gespült zu haben und selbst die Banditen waren verschwunden. Die Familie begann damit das Dorf wieder aufzubauen, der Fluss war ein guter Punkt für Wassermühlen welche einiges erleichtern sollte. Der Fluss wurde mit der Zeit etwas breiter doch auch das Dorf wächst. Nach einer Reihe von Raubachs ist nun Algor der Bürgermeister des Dorfes. Aufbau Dorf Raubach ist ein Dorf mit etwa 50 Einwohnern. In der Mitte des Dorfes, etwas hoch gelegen und über eine Treppe zu erreichen liegt das Haus der Familie Raubach welches als Ratshaus fungiert. Am Fuß der Treppe befindet sich ein kleiner Marktplatz wo immer ein paar Händler des Dorfes ihre Ware an den Mann bringen. Neben ein paar Prangern und dem Dorfbrunnen findet man hier Fisch, Brot und einige Kräuter, gelegentlich findet sich dort auch mal ein Fahrender Händler. im Westen des Dorfes befindet sich der so genannte Fluss Raubach an welchem sich zwei Wassermühlen befinden. Im Norden und Osten des Dorfes befinden sich Felder. Viele der Bewohner sind Fischer und Bauern. Auf der anderen Seite des Raubachs, also im Westen des Flusses liegt ein Wald vor welchem ebenfalls einige Häuser stehen, zwei davon scheinen Jägern zu gehören und eines einem Magier der wohl etwas abseits leben möchte. Die Häuser am Fluss und in der nähe dessen sind etwas höher gebaut und mit Stegen miteinander verbunden, die Stadt will somit wohl verhindern das diese Häuser irgendwann im Wasser stehen. Nahe der nördlichen Steinbrücke die über den Fluss führt befindet sich der Laden einer kleinen Apotheke. In der Stadt befindet sich sonst noch ein Schmied, Bauern die Tiere züchten und ein Bäcker. Ein Turm welcher der Dorfwache als Quartier dient befindet sich im Norden des Dorfes. Im Osten des Dorfes befindet sich noch ein Friedhof mit einfachen Gräbern.